First Kiss
by Bird6490
Summary: Janice feels like she and Floyd don't get as many shippers as Kermit and Piggy, even after the break up. She believes it's based on the fact that she and Floyd have never kissed. Floyd x Janice.


Sgt. Floyd Pepper and Janice of the Electric Mayhem band have been a couple for decades. They have an on and off relationship, but they still stayed together.

Janice always felt like she and Floyd have been called an "underrated" couple because Kermit and Miss Piggy always got the attention. Even after the breakup, the public wants more of Kermit and Piggy's romance, even though they say they are happy being friends. Janice would often compare her relationship with Floyd to Kermit and Piggy's relationship because she believes that she and Floyd don't get enough attention from the fans. Gonzo and Camilla's relationship didn't matter to her because she doesn't pay attention to it.

Janice has been on many dates with Floyd, but they have never kissed which is something Janice believes they lack regarding their romance. With her upcoming date with Floyd tonight, Janice was hoping things would be different and that she would finally have her first kiss.

Janice was looking through her closet trying to decide what to wear for her date. She changed into her white floral dress and put on her regular hat. Then she heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" she said.

The door opened and Dr. Teeth entered Janice's room.

"Hey Jan, Floyd wanted me to tell you he's ready to go" he said.

"Fer sure. I'll be right there" Janice replied.

Dr. Teeth was about to leave, but Janice stopped him. "Um, doc...do you think Floyd loves me?" she asked.

"Are you kidding, baby? Of course he loves you. Floyd treasures his relationship with you" Dr. Teeth replied.

"Then why haven't we kissed yet?!" Janice yelled.

Dr. Teeth's eyelids rose hearing Janice raise her voice. He hardly ever sees his lead guitarist upset.

"Is there something bothering you?" he asked.

Janice began to feel tense and Dr. Teeth took notice of it.

"...You could...like, say that" Janice said, trying to fight back tears.

Dr. Teeth led Janice to her bed and they sat down. He wrapped his arm around her to comfort her. Janice took some deep breaths and calmed herself down.

"There's a good girl. Tell the good doctor what's going on" Dr. Teeth soothed.

"I...I sometimes feel like Floyd and I aren't as close as we think we are compared to Kermit and Piggy. Like, I mean they have been through a lot and even though they aren't together anymore, their relationship still surpasses mine with Floyd." Janice explained.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Dr. Teeth.

"I mean, like, Kermit and Piggy have more shippers than Floyd and I do and I think it's because we have never kissed" Janice said, looking down.

Dr. Teeth lifted Janice's head and turned it towards him. "There's no need to worry about it, Jan. I'm sure if you give Floyd time and be patient, you two will have your first kiss soon" he told her.

"But, like, I've been patient for years" said Janice.

"Then maybe if you tell Floyd how you feel, he'll come around" Dr. Teeth suggested.

"You rully think Floyd will hear me out?" Janice asked.

"Absotively and posilutely. Floyd has always been supporting you and I promise that you two will have your first kiss. You just gotta have courage and tell him how you feel" Dr. Teeth replied.

Janice smiled and she and the good doctor shared a hug. "Thank you, Dr. Teeth. You always know how to make me feel better"

"Aw, don't mention it" Dr. Teeth blushed a little bit. "Now you go wash that pretty face of yours. You don't want your boyfriend to see you like this, do you?"

"Of course not. Tell him I'll be down, like, in a minute" Janice replied as the hug broke and she headed for the bathroom.

"Will do" Dr. Teeth said as he left the room and went downstairs.

Floyd was wearing his green jacket and waited for his girlfriend. He heard footsteps and looked up to see Janice walk down the stairs.

"Someone is looking beautiful tonight" he whistled.

Janice giggled as her boyfriend took her hand and helped her down the last few stairs.

"Now you two have a swell time" said Dr. Teeth. "Fer sure. We will" said Janice.

"And don't forget to keep an eye on Animal. Don't want him to eat all of our leftovers again" said Floyd.

Dr. Teeth couldn't help but laugh. "You got it, man" he said.

"Where are you two lovebirds going?" Zoot asked, waking up from his nap on the couch.

"Zoot, Janice and I are having another date night, remember?" Floyd reminded him.

"Oh yeah. Well then, we'll see you when you get back" Zoot replied.

"Later, dudes" Floyd said as he opened the door and left with Janice.

"Have they ever kissed before?" Zoot asked once the door closed.

"Not yet, but I have a feeling they will have their first one tonight" Dr. Teeth replied.

Floyd and Janice had dinner at a restaurant before going to the park to take a walk. The date seemed to be going well so far as they were engaging in conversation and they flirted with each other.

Eventually, they sat down on a park bench to watch the sunset.

"That's a lovely sunset, isn't it?" Floyd asked.

"Fer sure. I always enjoy going on dates with you, honey" Janice said.

"I do too, mama" said Floyd.

Janice tried to think of something to talk about to keep the conversation going. Then she remembered Dr. Teeth's advice and decided to take this opportunity to tell Floyd about her problem.

"Floyd, can I, like, ask you something?" she asked.

"Sure. What's up?" Floyd replied.

Janice took a deep breath before speaking. "Like, how would you...compare our relationship to Kermit and Miss Piggy's?"

Floyd was confused at his girlfriend's question. "Why would you ask something like that?" he asked back.

"Because I feel like they have more shippers than we do" Janice replied.

"Janice, Kermit and Miss Fatback broke up four years ago" Floyd said.

"I know that. But the fans still ship them and want them to get back together. It's almost as if you and I don't get any attention at all" said Janice.

"That's not true" Floyd responded.

"What I'm trying to say is that I often feel like we are an underrated couple. And I think it's because we haven't kissed yet" said Janice.

Floyd suddenly felt bad for Janice. "Don't say that" he told her. "Who cares what the public thinks? What's important is that no matter what challenges you and I went through, we got through them and we are still together" said Floyd.

"But I feel like the fans don't support us as much as they support Kermit and Piggy" said Janice.

"So what? Even if everyone else doesn't see how close we are, it doesn't change the fact that I dig you and I want us to be together forever." Floyd told her.

"Even though we never kissed?" Janice asked.

"Especially if we have never kissed" Floyd replied.

Janice started to feel better hearing her boyfriend console her. She wrapped her arms around his neck to give him a big hug.

Floyd gently rubbed her back. "You know I'm always gonna be here to support you, mama. We may not be one of the most iconic music couples, but you'll always be my main squeeze who knows how to please" he said.

Janice began to blush. "You fer sure know to treat a lady" she said flirtatiously.

"What can I say? I'm a smooth-talker" Floyd chuckled.

The two were falling madly in love with each other. Every romantic second they were spending together, they felt warmth in their chests, as if their hearts were beating fast.

"I dig-no, I love you, Janice" Floyd smiled.

"I love you too, Floyd" Janice smiled back.

They held hands and leaned closer and closer to each other. Their foreheads touched and then their lips met. Before they knew it, Floyd and Janice, began to kiss passionately. After over 40 years of being together, they were finally kissing. They both knew that they didn't want this romantic moment to end. Every kiss. Every touch. Every whimper. Every moan. They savored every moment they were sharing so they would always remember this day.

After kissing for about 5 minutes, the couple put their hands on each other's shoulders. Janice and Floyd smiled warmly at each other.

"That was worth the wait" said Floyd.

"Fer sure. It totally was" said Janice.

The couple embraced and began to kiss again.

When they got home, the their band mates were on the couch.

"There you guys are. How did your date go?" asked Lips, patting a spot on the couch for Floyd and Janice to sit down.

"Let's just say that my main squeeze and I just had the most memorable date of our lives" Floyd replied.

"No way, did you guys finally kiss?" Zoot gasped.

"Totally!" said Janice.

"Congrats! Congrats!" Animal cheered.

Dr. Teeth laughed as he slapped the couple's shoulders. "I knew you two had it in you!" he said.

"I, like, totally owe it all to your advice, doc" Janice smiled.

"What was that?" Floyd asked.

"Oh, nothing" said Janice. She and Dr. Teeth grinned at each other.

The next morning, the band was having coffee and breakfast. When Janice looked at the newspaper, she gasped and began to feel pale.

Floyd walked over to see what was wrong. "What's wrong, mama?" he asked. When he looked at the paper, he felt color drain from his face as he saw what was on the front page.

"What are you two lovebirds looking at?" Dr. Teeth asked.

Janice showed Dr. Teeth the front page and his eyelids rose when he saw what was on it. The front page had a headlining article about Floyd and Janice's first kiss last night. There was even a photograph of them kissing and the article talked about the fans' reactions.

"H-How did they get this picture?" Janice asked, embarrassed.

"Paparazzi must have found you kissing" said Dr. Teeth. He showed Zoot, Lips, and Animal the paper and they all began to laugh quietly.

"It's not funny, guys" Floyd blushed.

"Word must get around fast when it comes to romance" Zoot teased.

"I wonder what Kermit and the others will think when they see this" Lips added.

They continued to laugh as Floyd and Janice continued to blush. Eventually, they all stopped.

"Look on the bright side. At least now you have more shippers than you did before" said Dr. Teeth.

"Like, that's totally true" Janice smiled.

"You got what you wanted, mama" Floyd said.

"No, honey. What I rully wanted was to finally have our first kiss" said Janice.

"First kiss! First kiss!" Animal teased.

"Animal, we're done teasing" Dr. Teeth told him.

"Sorry" said Animal.

The band were silent for a second, and then they all couldn't help but laugh for no particular reason. Floyd and Janice couldn't be happier with the fact that last night, they finally kissed after dating for over 40 years.


End file.
